


Szivárvány színei - Citrom

by SassyMeg



Series: Szivárvány színei kihívás-Rainbow Color Challenges [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternatív Univerzum - Tinédzserek, Boldog végkifejlet, Cas kertészkedik, Cas méheket nevel, Cas!vásárló, Citromfák, Citromok, Dean kertészeti üzlet eladója, Dean!eladó, Destiel Drabbles, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Destiel szöszök - rövidek, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kölcsönös vonzalom, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Mutual Pining, bankrablás - de senki nem sérül meg, kicsi flörtölés, Édes jelenetek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Cas citromfát szeretne venni. Nemcsak a citromfák vonzzák, hanem az eladó fiú is. Végül összeszedi a bátorságát, rendel belőlük, és nem is sejti, hogy még aznap ismét összefutnak a bankban, ahol támadás éri őket. Castiel baseball tudása menti meg őket, s így nincs akadálya, hogy megkapja az összeget, amit a méhészeti kertjére kért volna. Ám mégsem erre a legbüszkébb, hanem arra, hogy magáénak tudhatja végre Dean szívét is. ❤️





	Szivárvány színei - Citrom

**Author's Note:**

> Megszületett a #PrideMonth, Szivárványszín kihívás harmadik szöszkéje, a Citrom. :) Még négy történettel tartozom. :)  
> Ez a jelenlegi elég szirupos, ha angstra vágysz, hát ez nagyon nem az! :D

Már régóta szeretett volna egy kis citrom fácskát magának. Jól mutatott volna a leendő kertjében. Sokszor elment a kertészeti üzlet előtt, általában napjában kétszer, amikor dolgozni ment. 

Igazából nemcsak a fácska izgatta, ebben legalább akkora szerepe volt, az ott dolgozó eladó srácnak. 

Sejtette, hogy máshol is dolgozhat, hiszen nem mindennap látta a kertészetben. De ahogy hezitált a citrom fa ügyében, ugyanúgy halasztgatta, hogy közelebbről megismerkedhessen a jóképű eladó fiúval. 

Teljesen elbűvölte, és magával ragadta a fiatal férfi mosolya, de semmi nem ért fel a smaragd tekintetével. A hosszú szempillái, azok a bűnös gondolatokra csábító, szépen ívelt, formás ajkak, na és persze a varázslatos szeplői, melyek csillagtérképként terültek szét, enyhén napsütötte bőrén. Egyszerűen gyönyörű volt, erre nincs jobb szó.

Ami pedig az eladó fiút illeti... az ablaküvegen keresztül észrevette, hogy a csodálata kölcsönös. Legalább is remélte: nem gondolja tévesen. Mondjuk a lefegyverző mosoly, amit kapott, erről tanúskodik, szóval... ideje, hogy összeszedje minden bátorságát, és meg merje szólítani ezt a kétlábonjáró nedves álmot.  
Belépett a kertészeti üzletbe, köszönve az eléje siető, álmai netovábbjának.

\- Kellemes napot! Egy citromfácskát szeretnék venni, vagy esetleg többet, még nem döntöttem el. Tudna nekem ebben segíteni?  
\- Szia! Ugyan, nem kell ez a formális udvariasság, tegezz csak nyugodtan, és hívj Deannek! - mosolygott szélesen, a névtáblácskára mutatva, amit viselt, csillogó szemekkel figyelte a másikat, ahogy kiszáradt ajkát most idegesen megnyalta.

\- Helló, Dean! Az én nevem, Castiel - nevetett vissza az eladó fiúra, közben kissé el is pirulva, nem tudva palástolni a tetszését.  
\- Szóval Cas, citromfát szeretnél? Tudod, hogy milyen fajtát?  
\- Több is van? - bizonytalanodott el egy pillanatra a kék szemű srác.  
\- Igen. Van korán termő, a személyes kedvencem: a háromfázisú Trident, amin egyszerre van bimbó, virág, és termés, létezik olyan, ami csak bizonyos időszakban terem, valamint akad későn érő típusú is.

\- A három fázisú jól hangzik. Már csak amiatt, mert a méheimnek lennének mézelő virágai, de közben, ami megérett citrom, azt akár fel is használhatnám. Imádom a teákat - válaszolta Castiel töprengő arccal. Dean egy kicsit el is merengett rajta. Nem tudta megállni mosoly nélkül, hiszen annyira édesen viselkedett Cas, ezt nem lehet jobban kifejezni.

\- Remek választás! Hidd el, nem fogod megbánni! - helyeselt neki a zöld szemű eladó fiú, majd még hozzá tette: - Amíg nem tudsz szüretelni a fádról, nem vinnél magaddal pár fajta citromot? Egyrészt segítene kiválasztani, hogy ízre melyik fajta tetszik, ha később még szeretnél venni, másrészt ha van kedved hozzá, akár magról is nevelhetsz növényt, igaz, abból soká lesz termő fácska. Viszont szépek - nevetett rá a másikra. 

\- Köszönöm, az jó lenne - felelte hálásan a kék szemű srác, elbűvölő, de kissé szégyenlős mosollyal. Összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, és Dean azt érezte: legszívesebben egy félreeső helyre húzná, és csókolná azokat a kísértésbe hozó, rózsaszín, édesen plüss ajkait, míg csak levegő után kapkodnának mindketten.

\- Rendben, akkor egy Tridentet becsomagolok neked, és egy vegyes válogatást a többi citromfa gyümölcseiből. Kocsival jöttél? Ha nem, az sem baj, félre tudom neked tenni, és mondjuk záróra után kiszállítom hozzád, ha úgy megfelel. A válogatást elviheted magaddal egy papír zacsiban.  
\- Hálás vagyok a kedvességedért.  
\- Ugyan, Cas, ez a legkevesebb! 

*

Deannek elég sokszor eszébe jutott még zárásig, a sötét hajú, kék szemű srác, és örült, hogy felajánlotta neki a házhoz szállítást. Azonban mielőtt erre a kellemesebbik elfoglaltságára gondolhatott volna, még be kellett térnie a bankba, leadni az aznapi bevételt.  
Arra viszont álmában sem gondolt, hogy már a bankban összefuthatnak, pedig így volt. 

Castiel épp a pénztár közelében várt a sorára - közben ölében szorongatta a citromválogatást, amit összekészített neki -, amikor Dean mellé huppant. Cas meglepődött, de ugyanakkor örült is a zöld szemű eladófiú, mosolygós társaságának. 

Még csak alig, hogy belekezdtek a beszélgetésbe, mikor három fegyveres tört be a bankba. Minden olyan hirtelen történt. Castielnek átvillant a fején, most valami végzetes fog bekövetkezni vele, vagy a neki tetsző sráccal, és ezt nem engedhette.

Nem is gondolkodott, hanem villámgyorsan kivett, és eldobott három citromot. Mindhárom támadót pontosan fejbe találta. A középsuliban nem hiába nevezték "gyilkos dobónak", a baseball csapatában, az Angelsben. Halálosan pontos, gyors, és kemény labdákat dobott. Most pedig életeket mentett vele. 

Mikor azonban már a mentők, a rendőrök kiérkeztek, ő csak sokkot kapva remegett Dean ölelésében. Egyikőjüket sem érdekelte, ki mit fog erre szólni, de igazából, mindenki mással volt most elfoglalva. Castiel Dean pólójába kapaszkodott, belefúrva arcát a mellkasába, és reszketve sírt.

\- Nem hagyhattam, Dean... nem engedhettem... nem lehetett... most nem.  
\- Jól van, Cas... semmi baj! Itt vagyok veled! - ringatta enyhén, simítva túrt a hajába, és puszit lehelt a homlokára a zöld szemű srác.  
\- Tönkre tettem a citromokat... meg a pólódat is! - hüppögte.  
\- Ó, ugyan! A pólómat ki lehet mosni, citromot pedig adhatok ezer másikat... de belőled, belőlünk csak egy van, ami pótolhatatlan. Megmentettél mindenkit! Mosolyogj már, Édes! - szaladt ki Dean száján a becézés, de nem bánta, s ha már így esett, egy puha csókot adott azokra a vágykeltő, rózsaszínplüss ajkaira. Cas beleolvadt a csókba. 

*  
A bank később boldogan finanszírozta Castiel "Mennyei Méz" nevű vállalkozását.

Csak neki volt a városban különleges, citromokkal, lépes mézzel, és méhecskével díszített bankkártyája, de ő mégsem erre volt a legbüszkébb, hanem arra, mikor hat hónappal később Dean letérdelve elé, megkérte őt, hogy legyen egy életen át a párja. Boldogan viselte a jegy gyűrűjét, ami egy miniatűr citromra szállt méhecskét formázott. 

Az Élet jó volt, és számukra csak most kezdődött a kellemesebbik, soha el nem múló része. 

\--- The End ---

**Author's Note:**

> A Trident nevű citromfajtát én találtam ki. :) Nem tudtam, hogy létezik-e olyan citromfajta, amin egyszerre virág, és gyümölcs is van. Viszont a képek között találtam ilyet, szóval létezik. :)  
> \------------------------------------  
> Amennyiben tetszett a szirupos szöszke történetem, légy oly jó, és hagyj kudost! Köszi! :) ❤️


End file.
